1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method for recording on a foundation layer which is formed on a recording medium.
2. Related Art
There is a recording method where a white region is formed as a foundation layer on a transparent recording medium, for example, a transparent resin film, by performing foundation printing using white ink for improving visibility, and recording of a character, an image, or the like is performed on the white region using a color ink (for example, JP-A-2008-248008 (page 3, paragraph [0004]).
However, the meshing of the color ink to the foundation layer differs according to the drying state of the foundation layer, and the image quality of the character, image, or the like deteriorates.
Here, the deterioration in image quality occurs due to degradation of coloring due to mixing of the color ink and the foundation layer, bleeding at the boundary within the color ink, and insufficient spread of color or the like due to the color ink being repelled.